


Rose Tarts and Revelations

by earperwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Jess is back!, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara and Lena talk about their trauma and you have been warned, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena and Kelly are friends, Lena goes to therapy, Post Reveal, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earperwriter/pseuds/earperwriter
Summary: Kara and Lena deal with the aftermath of the reveal and finale and talk things out. Lena goes to therapy because she's done putting feelings into boxes and decides to face her demons head on and develop healthier coping mechanisms. Kara goes to Midvale and talks to Eliza about her near death experience. Jess the Secretary is back! Also, Supercorp Endgame!Inspired by Khalid's song "Talk" - because these two really need to talk.Trigger warning: Talk of trauma /death experience. You have been warned.





	Rose Tarts and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supercorp fic / one shot!

**_I know it’s been crazy for the last several weeks, but can we talk? Please?_ **

 

Kara has been slowly driving herself insane for the last hour, pacing round and round in her kitchen, trying to compose this message. She’s gone back and forth, definitely overthinking wanting to say the right thing, so as not to scare Lena away. 

 

It’s the morning after game night and Kara spent half the night in restless sleep. Her unease and worry over Lena filled her thoughts. Lena arrived last night seeming okay, considering what just happened in the aftermath of Lex’s attempt at starting a world war with the endgame of world domination, yet again. 

 

_ It’s Lena, for Krypton’s sake,  _ she chastises herself. She takes a deep breath to calm down and relax.  

 

It’s been a long time coming. She should have done this ages ago. She was ready to do it as soon as Lena walked through the door, but Alex suggested to wait one more night. Kara wasn’t entirely convinced, but nonetheless, there was no delaying any further. 

 

She’s going to tell Lena she’s Supergirl. And if that goes over well, hopefully, by Rao and all the gods of Krypton, then she’ll tell her that she’s in love with her too. 

 

I mean, while we’re telling  _ all  _ the secrets, right? 

 

The sunrise was starting to filter through the windows of her loft. Kara walks over to open all her curtains, closing her eyes as she breathes in and absorb the sunlight, feeling rejuvenated once more. 

 

She recalls the time when Lena came over to Catco a few weeks ago. Kara had just said goodbye to Franklin and his sister when she saw Lena step out of the elevator, her eyes searching. Kara’s breath hitched, as it so often does when Lena is around. Their eyes locked, and she knew that Lena had come just to see her. 

 

She remembers the moment at the balcony, when Lena broke down in her arms. Kara struggled to keep herself together. As a Kryptonian, she is by definition, indestructible. But nothing could prepare her from seeing her best friend, and the love of her life, feel so guilty and apologize because she kept the secret of working with Lex for months from her. And the fact that Lena was so convinced that she would lose Kara and her friendship because of it, well, it was almost maddening. 

 

Because Lena won’t lose her, ever. Kara will be in Lena’s life as long as she desires her to be by her side. But more importantly, it is because she is the one who has kept this secret, for so much longer. 

 

But her heart threatened to break as the tears fell from Lena’s face. She almost gave herself away then, too.  _ I am so sorry, my love _ , she wanted to say, as she comforted and wiped Lena’s tears away with her own apologies and reassurance that it doesn’t change anything between them. She had Lena in her arms, and for a moment, it was just them and the world was so far away. 

 

Kara remembers looking into Lena’s eyes, as tears turned into smiles. She saw relief, and love, so much love. She knows Lena cared for her as her best friend, but the genuine fear she saw about losing what they had seems like something else. And with that, Kara hoped, that what she has suspected for a while could be true. That maybe, just maybe, Lena feels the same way. 

 

Smiling at this thought, she finally hits  _ Send _ . But not with one more addition. 

 

**_I miss you._ **

 

**_***_ **

 

“Good morning Miss Luthor,” Jess greets Lena as she steps out of the elevator.  

 

“Hello Jess, good morning. And it’s just Lena, remember? ” Lena replies back with a small smile.

 

“Yes Miss Lu--, I mean...Lena.” Jess corrects herself quickly. She stands up and gathers several folders together with her tablet, making her way around her desk towards Lena. “These are the latest updates you have requested from R&D, files from Accounting and Marketing regarding the Asia expansion. And there have been several messages from members of the Board, overseas investors and press outlets regarding events of late, but I directed them all to Legal.” 

 

“Thank you, Jess. That is truly appreciated.” 

 

Jess pauses for a beat, but adds “Also, if I may, Lena. I am truly sorry for what happened. For everything...”

 

Lena feels a sudden rush of affection for her former turned current assistant. Jess left over a year ago to finish her degree. She graduated two months ago and was in the market for a new job when Lena came calling shortly after the discovery of Eve’s betrayal and subsequent departure.   

 

“...and thank you for having me back. The job options out there aren’t great and I feel incredibly lucky to be able to work for L Corp again” Jess says, with genuine gratitude and concern. If there was anything Lena appreciated most about Jess, besides her absolute dependability and penchant for organization, it’s her honesty. At times brutal, but then, Lena wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

“No, it’s me who should thank you for coming and working for me. I am the lucky one. Sorry it’s been insane around here, but it’s so great to have you back. And can I give you a hug now?” Lena asks.

 

“Of course, Lena.” Jess smiles and they both hug. They both know that the other isn’t particular regarding physical affection, nonetheless, it was a genuine gesture of care towards one another. 

 

They part and take a breather for a second. Lena gathers herself and grabs her purse, and the files Jess needs her to look over, when Jess calls her attention once more.

 

“These came for you as well...” Jess said, gesturing to the items at the other end of her desk. 

 

“...courtesy of Miss Danvers,” Jess adds, smiling a tad mischievously. 

 

There was a bouquet of plumerias, a medium Americano from Noonan’s, still warm, and a small brown box. 

 

“Thank you, Jess. If you could set the plumerias on the vase by the couch, please?” 

 

“Certainly.” 

 

***

 

Lena takes a sip of the Americano and it’s just about heaven in a cup. It jolts her just a little more awake, to which she is grateful. It’s been an exhausting several weeks and her restless sleep last night did not help things so she takes pleasure in the gift of caffeine. She settles in her desk and stares at the plumerias fondly with a bittersweet smile on her face. 

 

Lena opens the small box, hoping it’s a pastry to go with the coffee. She is pleased to find that it is exactly that - an apple rose tart - one of her favourites.  _ With love, from Midvale _ written in Kara’s script on a sticky note inside the top of the box.  

 

_ Oh Kara _ , Lena ponders and sighs. Always so caring and thoughtful. Lena knows she is hopelessly in love with that woman, and has been since the moment they met. 

 

She pulls out her phone and reads Kara’s message again. 

 

**_I know it’s been crazy for the last several weeks, but can we talk? Please?_ **

**_I miss you._ **

 

They just saw each other last night, but oh how Lena misses her too. So very much, that it hurts. 

 

She knew this was coming, or at least, hoped it was coming soon.

 

She wanted it to happen, yet also didn’t. 

 

She wanted Kara to tell her that she is Supergirl. 

 

Lena doesn't quite know how to respond to the text, so she leaves it on  _ Seen.  _ There are more pressing matters to deal with right now, but she vows to have a response before the day ends. 

 

***

 

Later that afternoon, after most of her meetings had adjourned, she sends Jess home. She pours herself some scotch and leans back in her chair, allowing herself to breathe a little easier. Then she braces for it, it’s now or never. There’s no delaying any further. 

 

She doesn’t wait for the trigger of the memory to come. Instead, she dives head first.  

 

_ They've mocked you, betrayed you, humiliated you. _

_ Every last one.  _

 

Lena lets herself feel it - all of it. All the pain that comes with everyone else being in on the secret that Kara is Supergirl, except her. A tear slowly starts to form, as Lex's voice continues to echo in her head. 

 

_ Denial is a powerful thing, isn't it?  _

 

Oh but she knew. She just patiently waited for Kara to be ready to tell her. But it doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

 

_ Kara Danvers is Supergirl.  _

 

There it is. 

 

Lena had long thought how she would find out this truth. But she never anticipated it was going to be like this. 

 

She had lived and survived a lifetime of Lex’s abuse and manipulation, yet he saved the most heartless one, for last.    

 

_...but at least I lived without ever being a fool. _

_ You're left with no one, and nothing.  _

 

She had hoped to remember her brother in slightly better terms. But there he was, clutching his chest, exactly the same in death as he was alive - a genius megalomaniac spewing vitriol, seething with hate, who didn’t know or understand love. 

 

Lena remembers the signs of life leave Lex's eyes, with the backdrop of Kara using her heat vision playing on screen behind him. 

 

And with that, something in her breaks yet again, and the floodgates of rage open. 

It’s so much, it’s too much. All the loathing and anger is coursing through her veins and it burns. It is nothing but poison infecting her from the inside, and oh god she needs to bleed all of it out...

 

And with that, Lena slams her glass of scotch onto the framed photo of her, Alex and Kara, thus causing it to crack. 

 

The sound wakes her up from her daze. 

 

She pauses, relishes in her thoughts some more, and sighs. 

 

She can’t, and she won’t. She won’t shove all these feelings and trauma her little boxes any further. She doesn’t want to stay angry and close her heart to protect it forever. Not anymore. 

 

She closes her eyes, and mentally, opens all the boxes in which she has shoved all the memories in which Kara revealed herself as Supergirl and vice versa to Lena.

 

_ “I flew here...on a bus…” _

 

_ “Kara Danvers believes in you.”  _

 

_ When she was on the phone with Kara and Supergirl appears half a minute later just in time to catch her falling off the balcony.  _

__

_ When a second of semi consciousness hit her and she woke up briefly mid air as Kara, not in her Supergirl suit, was flying in haste as they landed in the DEO after she was poisoned.  _

 

And then there’s those moments, when she catches Kara staring at her a little too long, or when her touch and hugs linger. Or the absolute ease she feels when Kara links their arms together as they walk, feeling as though this is the way it should be, that it is so natural, so right, that Kara’s arms belong there, intertwined with hers. 

 

And those arms, those biceps. Those muscles, especially when they strain against her suit when she uses that oh so sexy super strength. And those abs, and those legs and thighs under that skir--- 

 

Lena gets up, feeling warm all of a sudden, towards the balcony. She breathes in the crisp, early evening air. 

  
  


***

Lena recalls getting into a somewhat deep conversation with Kelly last night. As Kara and Alex got into it over whether Alex cheated during Monopoly, thus prompting the gang to make a decision to change the game into either Anomia or Mad Gab, Lena and Kelly found themselves off to a corner as they grabbed more snacks and refilled their wine glasses and somehow fall into a fairly serious discussion regarding trauma. 

Continuing to overlook National City via her office balcony, she picks up her phone and sends off a text. 

 

**_Hi Kelly, it’s Lena. Is the offer for coffee still available? I’d love to hang out and chat. And if you could please send me the information of the therapist you recommended? I’d like to make an appointment. Thank you!_ **

 

***

_ It’s been a whole day _ , Kara thinks as she huffs for the nth time. 

 

Lena left her message on  _ Seen _ , and Kara has been driving herself crazy overthinking and going through every possible scenario wondering why Lena hasn’t responded yet.

 

It’s late afternoon and usually, she couldn’t wait to get into her pajamas and fuzzy socks and prepare to eat a ridiculous amount of food as she browses Netflix for something to watch. But the restlessness she feels is relentless. She pours herself a glass of water, drinks it, then absentmindedly opens her fridge and stares inside deciding on what to eat first. She closes the refrigerator door and sees a picture of her and Lena she recently put up, both with big smiles to the camera. And just like that, she misses her again. She misses her so very much, it’s almost unbearable. 

 

Feeling cabin fever inside her own home and in her own head, she heads outs to fly around a bit to clear her thoughts. 

***

 

Kara goes home to Midvale. It’s the place where she first felt at home ever since arriving on Earth. She also feels safe and secure here, surrounded by the mountains, the trees and the water, as she has so many wonderful memories here when she was younger. 

 

She figures, it would be the best place to start to get some clarity and comfort for her troubled mind. 

 

Kara makes a quick pitstop to the local bakery to grab a dozen donuts, and several apple rose tarts. She lingers to chat with the owner before heading off to one of her favourite thinking spots. 

 

She sits atop one of the bridges that connect Midvale to other areas. It is made of green steel. Not quite emerald green, like Lena’s eyes, but a bit more blue green, especially in the sunset.

 

And with that, she thinks of Lena’s eyes. 

 

It’s early evening and there is only a light breeze, so Kara decides it would be safe to land in her preferred spot high up on the bridge to munch on a donut, and have an apple rose tart. 

 

It’s Lena’s favourite. Kara prefers the bakery’s donuts but last summer, Eliza came to visit and left a handful of treats from the same bakery at Kara’s apartment. Lena came over the next day and sampled one and the rest was history. She was obsessed. Kara tried not to tease her relentlessly, but it was too good of a flirting opportunity to pass up. 

 

“My, my, Miss Luthor. First, a donut, now you’re onto fancy apple tarts? Imagine the scandal and how jealous your Oreos must be!” Kara teased.  

 

“How dare you expose me, Miss Danvers!” Lena replied, mocking offense. She then proceeds to walk towards Kara, advancing closely that their faces are almost touching.

 

“Well, I am human, Kara. And these, are absolutely orgasmic…” Lena says in that ridiculously low, seductive voice of hers, then winks at Kara before taking a bite and walking away with the entire box. 

 

Kara remembers being absolutely stunned and wanting to die a beautiful gay death by way of gay panic by one Lena Luthor in that moment.  With those piercing green eyes, those lips, that jawline, and that oh so sultry deep tone she uses on her to full effect, Kara was a helpless mess. 

 

She takes a bite of the apple rose tart and smiles at the memory. She misses Lena terribly and eating one of her favourite desserts makes her feel closer to her somehow. 

 

Kara waits for the sunset. As a Kryptonian, she is energized by Earth's yellow sun; however, there is something poignant about watching the same sun disappear from the sky. She doesn't like the darkness, as it reminds her of the many years stuck in a pod in The Phantom Zone. In a way, watching the sunset is like saying goodbye to an old friend. 

 

Kara shakes that sad thought as her mind continues to mull over her friendship with Lena, on how the sunset brings about feelings of longingness in her. 

 

The sun sinks further and twilight colours start to swirl in the sky, so Kara gathers what's left of her sweets and heads over to her Midvale home to see Eliza. 

 

She lands with a soft thud in the backyard porch just outside the kitchen door. It seems that Eliza is cooking something with spices based on the aroma wafting in the air. Kara knocks softly on the window as both women featured big smiles upon seeing each other. 

 

"Kara, sweetheart… what a lovely surprise! If I had known you were coming by, I would have made double portions!" Eliza greets Kara as she unlocks the door to let her in and her arms reach out for a hug. 

 

"Hi Mom! No worries….I just needed to get out of the city for a bit and clear my head, so I thought I'd come and see you…." Kara replies, as she returns the hug and holds her adoptive mother just a little tighter. She was just here a few days prior, as she confronted Red Daughter for threatening Eliza's life and died in the process before being resurrected, but Kara tries not to think about that much right now. 

 

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Eliza asks, as Kara walks over to the kitchen island to set down the box of donuts and tarts. Eliza immediately recognizes it. 

 

"Wait, are those apple rose tarts? Lena loves those. Are those for her?" 

 

Kara nods. 

 

"What happened?" Eliza asks, with worry in her voice. 

 

"I miss her so much, Mom. I miss her so much that it hurts…" Kara's voice shakes, sounding like she's trying not to cry. 

 

"I was just thinking of the other day when Red Daughter defeated me,” Kara continues. “When my heart stopped. I was in this weird consciousness - like being in The Phantom Zone again - it was dark and I was alone, and I didn't want to be. I heard Alex crying in despair, telling me to come back. And yours, trying to be strong. It was like echoes in the night…" 

 

Tears start to form in Kara's eyes. She realizes that she herself hasn't been able to process the effect of the recent events of late, including the trauma of Eliza's life being threatened, her being dead for several minutes together with Red Daughter making the ultimate sacrifice to save her then dying in her arms, among others. Her adoptive mother  approaches slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder and making smooth circle patterns on her back to reassure and comfort her.

 

"Then a heartbeat. Lena’s heartbeat," Kara continues. "I was so desperate to wake up and hear your voices in person and that heartbeat up close again. So I fought. I dug deep down and summoned literal and figurative light within me. Next thing I knew, I heard my own. This isn't the first time that I pretty much died, but this was the most terrifying one. Because besides losing you and Alex, I thought I'd never get the chance to tell Lena I love her." 

“Oh Kara….” Eliza says affectionately as she gently pulls Kara in for a tight hug, then continuing to make smooth circles on her back. She gently pulled back, set her hands on Kara’s shoulders, and looked intently into her daughter’s eyes. 

 

“We almost lost you. Your heart stopped for several minutes and Alex and I just about lost it. But you came back, as I knew you could. And that is indeed a gift, a gift to continue living your life, and the gift of a second chance. You’ll always have us, Kara. And we know you love us, but Lena doesn’t. At least, not in that way. And she’s been through so much. I can only imagine how rough she’s had it her entire life, and especially the last few days. As long as there is life, there is hope. Now go get the woman you love….”  Eliza encourages her. 

 

Kara breaks down in Eliza’s arms, and they hold each other for some time. “Thank you Mom. I love you so much,” Kara softly whispers. 

 

“I did text her asking her if we could talk. She hasn’t responded yet, so I’m assuming she just needs time and space, which I am more than willing to give her. In that note, can I stay for a bit?”

 

“Of course dear. I’m not one to pass up an opportunity to spend time with you…” Eliza smiled. 

 

“Thanks, Mom. And is that Thai red curry you’re making?” Kara eagerly asks. 

 

Kara quickly changes out of her Supergirl suit into something more comfortable as Eliza prepares the table and sets the dish out for their meal. They have an amazing dinner with light conversation and Kara insisted on cleaning up and met Eliza in the living room for a cup of tea after. Eliza heads off to bed as their tea time ended and Kara bids her good night and promises to lock up before she leaves. 

 

She heads up to the balcony outside her old bedroom and has been stargazing for a bit when her phone rings. Her heart skips several beats when she sees Lena’s name flashing on the screen. 

 

“Hey you….” Kara says softly as she picks up on the third ring. 

 

“Hi Kara. Sorry, I know it’s late. The media circus has been insane and I’ve been occupied with damage control…” Lena's voice sounds tired coming through on the other end of the line. 

 

“No worries, I’m glad you called,” Kara says, smiling. 

 

“So...about this morning. Thank you for the flowers, coffee and tart, it is incredibly thoughtful and sweet of you. I really needed it today. Also, apple rose tart from Midvale? Is Eliza in town?" 

 

“You are very welcome, and Eliza sends her regards, yes…” Kara responds cheekily. 

 

“And please send mine back, and my gratitude…”

 

Several seconds of silence pass, Lena sighs, and addresses the elephant in the room. 

 

“And about your message. Yes, it’s been quite the ruckus, and there’s a lot more I have to do to smooth things over with the company, but is everything okay? You asked to talk…” Lena says as she tries to curb the tension she’s feeling between her and Kara in this conversation. 

 

“Yeah, I….uh….. I was hoping to discuss a few things with you, if that’s okay,” Kara replies, attempting to sound not as nervous as she truly is. _ Damn it Danvers _ , she chides herself. Y _ ou’re asking to talk, not ask her out on a date. At least, not yet.  _

 

“Of course, absolutely.Do you want to talk about it now, or later?”

 

“Later, please. I don’t want to discuss this while you’re tired.”

 

“Ok,” Lena acknowledged. “But I’m going to need a couple more days to smooth this over, but Friday night? My place or yours?”

 

Kara smiles at that. She is indeed happy that Lena’s willing to talk things out with her. 

 

“Let’s go to yours. It’s closer to L Corp which means I can see you sooner. “

 

“Ok. Meet at 5pm? I’ll leave the balcony door unlocked so you can let yourself in, in case I run late.” 

 

“Sweet, I can’t wait to see you…”

 

“Me too.” 

 

“And Kara?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I miss you too…” 

 

“I miss you too, always.” 

 

“Goodnight, Kara.”

 

“Goodnight, Lena. Please don’t stay up too late, and sweet dreams.”

 

“Thank you. You too.” 

 

Lena hangs up first, and Kara smiles as the call ends. 

 

Kara takes a big sigh of relief after that.  _ At least there's a plan, and Lena's willing to talk,  _ she thinks. Kara takes it as a good sign that Lena could be open to meet her halfway regarding certain things. She leaves the thoughts for what she wants to say for another day, and instead browses through her camera images and looks longingly at pictures of her and Lena. She checks the time and realizes that it's almost midnight, so she quickly rushes to lock up the doors, change into her Supergirl suit, and fly home towards her apartment. 

 

***

_ “I miss you too, always….”  _

 

Lena hangs up and curses her stupid, traitor heart for fluttering as Kara uttered those words. She misses her bestfriend so much it hurts but more so because she wants them to be more than that, but her numerous previous traumas and fear of abandonment is holding her back from taking a risk and revealing her feelings. 

 

Lena browses through her camera images and sighs as she gazes at pictures of her and Kara. 

 

_ I trust you with my life, Kara. And I really want to keep doing so. But why won't you trust me with this? Why can't you tell me?  _ Lena ponders. She has lots of questions, but unsure of taking the leap because she's deathly afraid of what she might find. 

 

Her phone buzzes. 

 

**_Hi Lena! Of course! Let me know when is the best time for you to meet up. And yes, I'll send you her details. And I'm available to meet you before and/or after for emotional support if you want me to._ **

 

Lena smiles at Kelly's message. Having friends is still a bit odd for a Luthor like her, but Kelly and her clicked almost instantly. And she's not even one bit weird that Lena dated her brother, and on top of that, she knows Alex to be a good judge of character so if Alex likes her, she must be awesome. 

 

They make plans to meet up that week and Kelly does end up coming with Lena, waiting outside while her session is in progress. The therapist is a friend of hers, and came highly recommended and Lena is pleased to find out that therapy isn't what she made it out to be. She started discussing the easier stuff….her feelings for Kara, and her concerns regarding what that means for their friendship. Childhood trauma, lifelong emotional abuse from her family and repeated assassination attempts, among countless others, will come later. It seems daunting, but Lena's decided that this is a long time coming. Gone are the days living in fear and drowning her sorrows in expensive liquor. She wants to take a chance at happiness and a new way of life, so facing her demons is a good place to start. 

 

She ends up going to therapy twice that week, and receives help in terms of how to approach meeting with Kara. 

***

 

Friday comes and Kara is a nervous wreck. She’s been watching the clock all day driving James up the wall so he ends up sending her home early. Alex sends her a quick good luck text which she appreciates as she gets ready to fly out to Lena’s apartment. 

 

She knows it’s in no way a date, but she picks up plumerias, a mid range priced bottle of red wine that Lena likes, a baguette, a box of crackers, as well as several grams of meat, a variety of nuts and olives, and several types of cheese, including Lena’s favourite - Crottin de Chavignol - to prepare a small charcuterie board, on her way home and is now picking out something to wear. She settles on a white, checkered shirt with red and blue accents, a pair of dark jeans and sporty Oxfords. She fixes her hair in a side ponytail, and decides to apply a bit of lip gloss then spritzes on her favourite perfume. 

 

Taking one last look at herself, she takes yet another deep breath and gives herself a silent pep talk. Heading out towards her kitchen, she grabs the items she’s packed away as she prepares to leave towards Lena’s apartment building. 

 

Kara lands with a gentle thump on Lena’s balcony. The door is unlocked as Lena said it would be, so she ushers herself inside. The analog clock on the wall read  _ 4:35pm.  _

 

Kara quickly but carefully got to work, setting the flowers, preparing the charcuterie board and chilling the wine in preparation for Lena’s arrival. 

 

_ *** _

 

Lena arrives promptly as the clock read  _ 5:00pm _ . She opens the door to her apartment with ambient lighting, a soft breeze fluttering through the curtains that covered her balcony, the door ajar. Kara appears shortly in the hallway, having just come from the bathroom, it seems. 

 

“Hi,” Kara said quietly, her voice soft and shy, her hands fumbling in front of her. It is a sign that Lena knew to be of nervousness. 

 

“Hello,” Lena replied with a small smile. She can feel a sense of impending doom with this looming conversation, but she was glad to see her bestfriend nonetheless. 

 

They find themselves awkwardly standing in place, staring at each other, tension thick in the air. Lena breaks the silence that followed their initial greetings and set her purse and key fob on a table by the door and takes off her light coat and set it upon the rack.

 

“This looks very fancy, what’s the occasion?” Lena said, attempting to lighten the mood.  “Wait, is that a--- ? My my, Miss Danvers...a charcuterie board and red wine? And flowers? To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena teases a bit, with a little smirk. 

 

_ Oh god, not the smirk _ , Kara thinks to herself. “I wanted to do something special for you, Lena,” Kara responds genuinely. 

 

Lena responds with a fond smile, and slowly comes over to reach out and give Kara a hug. She feels Kara let out a sigh of relief as she returns the hug, just holding her a little tighter and longer than usual. 

 

“Thank you. This is very sweet of you,” Lena says earnestly, looking into Kara’s eyes as they broke apart. 

 

“Well then... “ Lena says softly, as she exhales the rest of the tension she feels between them. “You wanted to talk about something?” she starts, as she munches on a few nuts, eyeing the different options on the spread in front of her. 

 

“Yeah, about that….” Kara replies, starting to fiddle with her hands again. “Mmmmay---mayybb…” Kara starts to stutter, stops, sighs, and starts again. “Maybe we should go to the balcony…” 

 

Lena notices the extremely nervous state Kara is in. She knows Kara to be capable of a blubbering idiot at times, but the stutter and jitters are making her worry. 

 

“Hey…..look at me…” Lena gently says, walking over to Kara, taking her hands in hers and looking searchingly into those ocean blue eyes. 

 

“It’s just me, ok? It’s just us….” Lena reassures Kara. 

 

“Ok….” Kara whispers. Tears start to form in her eyes and Lena delicately pulls her hands away and cups Kara’s face, wiping the tears that fell shortly after. 

 

“Kara, you’re starting to scare me. Tell me, what is it? I’m right here, it’s just me...” 

 

“I’m the one who’s scared, Lena….I’m so sorry for crying…”

 

“Oh Kara, don’t be sorry….” Lena says, pulling Kara in for a hug. 

 

“I’m terrified of losing you….” Kara declares, looking intensely, yet also affectionately into Lena’s emerald eyes, as she pulls away from the hug. 

 

And there it is. 

 

Lena’s heart starts to pound in her chest.  _ Is this it? The moment she’s been waiting for?  _ For a long time, Lena thought she’d feel relief once this occasion would come, but now, all she feels is dread. 

 

“Tell me, Kara, please….” Lena asks. 

 

Kara takes a deep breath, and leads Lena to the balcony. 

 

“Ok, um…..I’ll start from the beginning….” 

 

***

Lena takes deep breaths herself as she follows Kara onto the balcony. She takes in the crisp, evening air as the lights of the city twinkle back at them. There is still a chance that Kara may want to talk about something else, so Lena warns herself to not get ahead of Kara and jump into conclusions. She silences that Luthor protective mechanism she’s developed to be two steps ahead and opting instead to listen to her best friend, and the love of her life, who doesn’t know of her affections quite yet. 

 

 “Ok, um…..I'll start from the beginning. Thank you for letting me come by….” Kara begins. She digs into her heels carefully, a technique she’s learned to get her to ground herself and relieve her anxiety. She has prepared for this, yet she still feels vastly unready. Especially with Lena staring back at her with those deep, gorgeous, emerald eyes. Despite that, being the brave warrior she is, she continues.

 

“I can only imagine how you feel after everything, but nonetheless, I am grateful. And thank you for all that you’ve done to save everybody. No one says it enough, or give you credit for all your contributions, but I do, and I will. It was because of you that Lex’s plans for world domination and alien genocide was foiled. You saved us all, Lena.” 

 

“You don’t know this yet, but Red Daughter held me hostage, she was waiting for me when I went to the White House to warn Baker. They handed me over, and she even had Kryptonite handcuffs to subdue me, but I escaped. Then she came for Eliza, and I was so terrified. We fought it out, but she has these new powers. She called herself “evolved.” I didn’t know what that was, but she…..she defeated me…” 

 

“What do you mean, she defeated you?!?” Lena exclaimed. 

 

“She successfully killed me...”

 

“That’s insane, Kara, what are you talking about? You’re here, you’re here right now!” Lena tried not to yell, but the thought of Kara dying or being dead is unimaginable. 

 

“I know, but...I was dead for a few minutes. According to Alex and Eliza, I was unresponsive. And all I could remember, was hearing their voices, yelling at me, telling me to wake up. And then I heard it…”

 

“Heard what?”

 

“Your heartbeat.”

 

Lena paused. She is utterly bewildered and confused right now. 

 

“I knew I had to get back to you. There are so many things I want to say that I hadn’t yet. And I wanted to hear your heartbeat beating in your chest near me again. That was when I knew. I willed myself to wake up, because I couldn’t let things end that way. I don’t know how it happened, but the next thing I knew, I heard my own. And then I woke up, and Alex and Eliza wouldn’t let go hugging me for a while.” 

 

Tears fell down Lena’s face as Kara continues to speak. It’s now Kara’s turn to wipe her cheek, as she softly said “Hey, hey, look at me, I’m right here. I’m alive….”

 

Lena relishes the feel of Kara’s warmth in her hands, as she lets Kara take her hands and puts them over her chest. 

 

“Do you feel that?”

 

“Yes…” 

 

“My heart’s stopped  before, but it was this last one where I felt most terrified.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I was so afraid that I lost the chance to tell you…”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“That I, Kara Danvers, is also known as Kara Zor-El. And Supergirl.”

 

Lena stares intently at her. Those are the words she has been waiting to hear. 

 

“I am so sorry I didn’t tell you. Our families have so much history and I wasn’t sure how you’d react. I really wanted to, countless times. I didn’t tell you not because I don’t trust you, but I didn’t tell you because I became deathly afraid that I might lose you if you found out…”

 

_ There, I’ve done it. Please don’t let her hate me….  _ Kara prayed silently to Rao and all the gods of Krypton. Her fate rested on the outcome of this conversation. 

 

It’s now all up to Lena. 

 

Lena pauses, takes a beat, a deep breath...and exhales. 

 

“I know….”

 

_ Um, what? _ Kara’s face couldn’t hide her absolute surprise. That was not the response she was expecting, or hoping to hear. 

 

“Wait, wh--- You know? You knew?” 

 

“I did….” Lena adds, with the tiniest smirk starting to form at the corner of her lips. 

 

“Since when?!?” Kara inquires, dumbfounded by this new development. 

 

“This whole time. You’re not very good at lying, Kara. And I’m almost offended that you thought a ponytail and glasses is a disguise that would fool me.”

 

“Yeah, about that….” Kara says as she gazes around nervously, unable to come up with a response to Lena’s point. 

“And flew here on a bus, really?” Lena teased.

 

“Oh god, it’s sounds silly now that you put it that way….” Kara starts to chuckle. 

“I just lament the fact that I’m the only one in our group of friends that didn’t know...”

 

“Well, technically that’s not true because Kelly doesn’t know, so…” Kara points out, teasing back. 

 

“Oh stop it, you know what I mean….” Lena replies, chiding Kara playfully. 

 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I wanted to protect you. I wouldn’t forgive myself if people came for you because of your connection to me…” 

 

“As if death threats and assassination attempts weren’t a thing with me being a Luthor before we became friends? Come on now, Kara….” Lena responds, as she looks at Kara pointedly. 

 

“I know you are fully capable of protecting yourself Lena, but if you were hurt because of me, I don’t know how I could live with that…” Kara says, with pure honesty in her voice. 

 

“I get that, but don’t you think I want to protect you too? I own L Corp, Kara. And though I don’t usually partner with the government, I made an exception with the DEO because I wanted you to be safe. Why do you think I spent so much time with your Anti-Kryptonite suit and shield? Because I knew it was you, Kara, and it pained me to see you in agony. You described to me once how Kryptonite made you feel, so I did what I could in my power and resources to help you...” 

 

“I know. It’s a work of genius and I love it! I feel so badass when I have it on. And it’s exquisitely designed and looks SOOO AWESOME!!!” Kara exclaims, gushing over her space suit. 

 

And with that, the tension between them finally dissolved. It’s been quite an interesting turn of events for both parties, but both are glad that they have been able to talk and lay things out in the open. 

 

“I am really sorry. I know this a lot, and I’m willing to wait if you need time and space, but please give me some reassurance that we’ll be ok?”

 

“Oh my dear Kara. It is a lot, and I can’t promise what will come after I’ve processed this, but what I will say is that, I’m not going to run. And I’m not going to shove my feelings in a box and bury them deep down. Not anymore. I will work and try to be better with communicating my feelings, telling you what I need, when I need it. And I hope you do so as well…” 

 

“Absolutely. Thank you Lena…” Kara took a deep breath of relief, as she and Lena reached out to hug another. 

 

“Since we’re telling all the secrets...there’s one more thing I’d like to say, if that’s ok…”

 

“More secrets?” Lena teases, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Might as well while we’re here?!?” Kara says, flashing that adorable smile of hers with those stupidly charming puppy dog eyes of hers. 

 

“I’m teasing. Of course.” 

 

_ Here goes nothing _ , thinks Kara. 

 

“I love you, Lena." 

 

_ Oh. _

 

Lena is stunned. One revelation is already a lot. Two is just overwhelming. And she was definitely not expecting that. She had hoped for it, yes, but didn’t expect much as she attempted to shield her heart from the pain and suffering from the pining that come from being in love with your best friend. 

 

"....I always have," Kara continues. "From the moment you stepped through that door and into my life, I may not have realized it then, but a part of me always knew. There were others that I thought I had feelings for, but none of them could compare to you..." 

 

Kara steps forward and cups Lena’s face with her hands, looking intently at her eyes, attempting to convey all the love and affection she could muster. 

 

“I’m in love with you, Lena Kieran Luthor. I come to you now, as Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, and Supergirl, humbly asking for your forgiveness. I should have told you sooner, but I was deathly terrified of not having you in my life. It’s incredibly selfish of me, but I wanted you, and I wanted to keep you for as long as I can. For as long as you’ll have me.” 

 

“You bastard.”

 

“Wh--. Wait, what?!?” Kara replies, confused. 

 

“You blabbering, ridiculously adorable idiot….”

 

“Uh, sooo….does that mean you’re not mad?”

 

“First, you tell me you’re Supergirl then you tell me you’re in love with me? Oh, I’m mad alright. Furious even….” Lena says, starting to raise her voice. 

 

_ Oh crap _ , Kara thinks to herself. _ Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea... _

 

“But also, I’m hopelessly in love with you. I always have, ever since I saw you when I walked into my office with you waiting for me. I love your little quirks and all the special things that make you who you are. I love how I can be truly myself with you, and despite us having issues in the past, you’ve shown me that my family history doesn’t matter. That at the end of the day,  I’m just Lena and you’re just Kara. Not Lena Luthor with all the baggage and Supergirl the earth protector and superhero, but we’re just us. And I love that. I love what we have. And I love you.” 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Kara definitely did not expect that. 

 

But nonetheless, the biggest smile started to form and curve on her lips. 

 

“I’m so sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me, Kara.” Lena smiled, parrotting Kara’s words to her at the CatCo balcony. 

 

“So….you love me….you love me too…” Kara smirks, as she takes very slow steps towards the Luthor. 

 

Lena rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “Yes, you bastard. You adorable idiot, I am hopelessly in love with you….” Lena replies, smirking and raising her eyebrows - the deadliest combination. 

 

“I see….” Kara continues inching forward, with her hands around her back, slowly stepping back into Lena’s personal space. 

 

“....so...can I come closer now?!?” Kara teases, smiling widely. 

 

Lena laughs, drops her arms and reaches out towards Kara.

 

“Come here…” she says as she pulls Kara and hugs her tight, burying her face in Kara’s neck, breathing a big sigh of relief. 

 

_ That just happened _ , Lena thinks as she inhales Kara’s scent, the light smell of her shampoo tickling her nose. They both declared their feelings for each other. And despite the things they have been through, including two big revelations in one night, rest assured, they care about one another. Kara loves her and she loves Kara, and for once, Lena feels all is right in the world. 

 

_ That just happened _ , Kara thinks as she gets a whiff of the floral fragrance of Lena’s perfume. She was mortified with the thought of Lena not being in her life after tonight with her two big reveals. But alas, fate and destiny were on her side and it seems that Rao and the gods of Krypton heeded her pleas and prayers. She has seen and experienced much suffering in her life, so she is indeed overjoyed and beyond grateful to have this, to have Lena, her best friend and the love of her life, here now, declaring that she feels the same way, and is willing to have a future with her. 

 

They break apart grinning at each other, with devious look on their faces. 

 

“Are you gonna make me grovel?” 

 

“Maybe...” Lena playfully teased. 

 

“You’re going to drag this on and have a lot of fun with this, aren’t you?”

 

“Oh definitely…”

 

“Well, jokes on you, because I’m in love with you, and I will spend my entire lifetime making it up to you, if you want me to...”

 

“Well, jokes also on you, because I’m helplessly in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and not by making it up to me, but building a life and a home with me...” 

 

“You sure about that, Miss Luthor? I have a bottomless appetite, I technically have two jobs, one of which doesn’t really leave room for lots of holidays, I am constantly under threat by very bad people, both from this planet and from others, and uh…. I have survivor’s guilt and definitely lots of unacknowledged trauma from my past life in Krypton as well as here, an alien pretending to be human…” Kara says truthfully, as she squeezes Lena’s hands, hoping that Lena will appreciate her brute honesty. 

 

“I should be the one asking that, Miss Danvers. I’m a workaholic with a treasure trove of trauma from the lifetime abuse and manipulation of my family, among other things. But I’m done hiding and running from my feelings. I don’t want to put them in boxes anymore. I would like to try this vulnerability thing, with you. I am petrified of what the future might be, but with you by my side, it doesn’t seem as daunting after all...” Lena replies, as she holds Kara’s hands and squeezes back, smiling at the prospect of facing the future together. 

 

“So what I’m saying is, I am sure, Kara. I want to be with you. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life…” says Lena.

 

“And so am I….” Kara replies, as she cups Lena’s face and starts to lean in, looking at Lena’s lips, then Lena’s eyes for permission. Lena smiles and stares into Kara’s eyes, then to her lips, then starts to lean in as well. They meet halfway, and their lips press together, with a gentle, chaste kiss. 

 

***

It’s the first kiss they’ve both dreamed about, and more. 

 

The charcuterie board and the wine lay unnoticed on the kitchen island, as things got hot and heavy.

Lena is on top of Kara, and they’re making out on the couch, Lena slowly reaching to undo the buttons of Kara’s top. Kara leans back, as she takes Lena's hands on hers before things go too far.

 

“Are we---Is this too fast? I don’t want to mess this up...” Kara says softly. 

 

“What do you think?” Lena asks. 

 

“I….I want you, Lena.”

 

“And I want you, Kara. Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out. No more secrets, ok?”

 

“Ok…” Kara replies. “Are you sure about this? Should we wait?” Kara asks, taking great care and ensuring that Lena consents to what they're about to do. 

 

“If you ask me, I think we’ve waited long enough….” Lena replies, with just a hint of a smirk on her face, as she leans in once more. 

 

They make out some more and Kara was about to undo Lena's top when a cool gust of wind sends chills to Lena's exposed skin. They decided to pause there as Kara goes to close the balcony doors and Lena puts the charcuterie board inside the fridge, then head towards the bathroom. 

 

Kara turns around, and remembers something. 

 

"Also, I haven’t asked," Kara calls out to Lena. ".. but you looked like you were going to throw that wine bottle at me during game night. Were you actually thinking of doing it?" 

 

No response came. 

 

"Lena? Lena?!?!?" Kara continues to call out, heading towards the hallway where the bathroom is. 

 

Lena then appears into view, stopping in front of the bedroom door, opening it. 

 

"Why don’t you come find out, Miss Danvers?" Lena says, batting her eyelashes, pupils blown and dark, in a come hither voice, as she gently grasps the door frame. 

 

"Maybe by the end of tonight, if you’re lucky, I’ll tell you all my secrets….” Lena said in a very low, ridiculously sexy voice that leaves Kara stunned. She then drops her tailored pants, takes off her top and tosses them aside, revealing black, lacy lingerie underneath, looking mischievously over her shoulder at Kara, as she heads inside the bedroom. 

 

Kara's jaw drops to the floor, her eyes wide, and quickly follows Lena in. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to think of a pastry Lena would like, so why not the iconic pastry that was in BigMammaLlama5 's AMAZING fic [**Faulkner and Lenôtre**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140167) (34951 words) by [**BigMammaLlama5**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5)  
> ....therefore the title of this fic. If you haven't read that, what are you waiting for? 
> 
> The "I am so sorry, my love" thought that Kara had is inspired by this AMAZING fanart by Rafi de Sousa / TheSparklingBlue . It is ABSOLUTELY AWESOME and it broke me when I saw, because it's so beautiful.....
> 
> I'm So Sorry https://www.redbubble.com/people/rafidesousa/works/39301991-im-so-sorry via @redbubble
> 
> yell at me on twitter @earperwriter


End file.
